(i) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a receptacle for holding tools or other items of a solid dry, nature (i.e., not liquids).
(ii) Description of the Prior Art
It is common for toolboxes of previous design to have the bulk of the tools thrown on the bottom and smaller tools stored in folding trays at the top. Toolboxes are also known which comprise a series of drawers.
In both of those prior designs there can be a considerable loss of time in searching for tools if the user does not know where the tool is or where it has been put, since all the tools are not visible at the same time. Also when the toolboxes become quite full there can be loss of time in removing tools on top to get at tools on the bottom.
It is an object of the present invention to provide toolboxes overcoming the disadvantages of these prior tool boxes.